


Tentation au coin du feu

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: C'est plus facile de ne pas craquer dans le tourbillon de la vie parisienne. Mais seuls dans la quiétude de la montagne, c'est plus compliqué.  Yann a invité quelques collègues à passer une semaine avec lui, mais il n'avait pas calculé la tentation que représenterait Martin.





	1. Arrivée

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais cette petite fic qui traînait sur wattpad et je me suis dit que j'allais la poster ici aussi. Enjoy! <3
> 
> Tout ceci est fictif.
> 
> Merci à mon Chaton pour m'avoir relu et encouragé! <3

Yann prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, savourant la quiétude des lieux, à peine perturbée par l'agitation et les rires qui provenaient de son équipe, enfin d'une toute petite partie de l'équipe. Celle qui avait pu venir avec lui dans le chalet qu'il venait d'acheter dans sa Savoie natale. Hugo avait accepté le premier, emmenant Vincent avec lui. Martin avait été le dernier à qui il avait posé la question, probablement parce qu'il était celui dont il appréhendait le plus le possible refus. Martin avait accepté tout de suite, avec ce sourire doux dont il avait le secret. S'il avait eu du cran, c'est lui seul qu'il aurait invité. Parce qu'il n'y a rien qu'il ne désirait plus que de passer du temps seul avec le jeune reporter. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage et il avait proposé d'abord à Hugo et Vincent. Ils étaient donc tous les quatre pour une semaine et Yann commençait à sentir l'inquiétude monter. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé aussi longtemps seul (ou presque) avec Martin, il avait fait le trajet avec lui dans sa voiture et l'intimité qui s'y était créée avait été si facile et en même temps si vibrante qu'il en avait été sérieusement déstabilisé. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait pouvoir tenir une semaine sans se trahir aux yeux du journaliste. La tentation ambulante que représentait le jeune homme avait été terriblement aiguë pour lui alors qu'il était coincé dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Il ne visualisait que trop bien ce qu'on pouvait y faire, ce qui expliquait aussi probablement pourquoi Vincent et Hugo avaient autant de retard alors qu'ils étaient partis bien avant eux. 

"Dis donc, Yannick, c'est pas parce que vous êtes arrivés avant nous que ça t'empêche de nous aider à décharger la bagnole hein!" s'exclama Vincent en fourrant une valise dans les mains de son patron et ami.

"Nan mais vous aviez qu'à vous dépêcher, Martin s'est occupé de tout déjà, mettre le chauffage, allumer le feu..."

"Haa, vous en avez profité pour inauguré la chambre du coup?" chuchota Vincent, taquin.

Yann sentit le rouge chauffer ses joues et l'humoriste rit de sa gêne.

"Moi qui pensais que tu allais sauter sur l'occasion. N'imagine pas que j'ignore pourquoi tu nous as invités Hugo et moi. Un peu de courage Yannou. Il n'est qu'à une porte de toi maintenant. Tu n'as que quelques pas à franchir avant d'être dans son lit."

"Rien ne dit qu'il a envie que j'y sois" répliqua Yann, sombrement. Vincent leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la maison sans répondre.

Yann resta un peu seul dehors, tentant de retrouver ses esprits. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule et Martin vint se placer à ses côtés.   
"Tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis qu'on est arrivé.."  
"Oui ça va, juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout."  
"J'ai justement ce qu'il te faut, viens voir." Il l'entraîna vers l'arrière du chalet. Dans une véranda qui longeait la maison, se tenait le jacuzzi. "Vincent et Hugo vont passer leur temps dedans. Donc.. je nous ai prévu un coin pour nous." Ils traversèrent la véranda et Martin l'amena près de la cheminée dans laquelle des bûches brûlaient déjà. Un tapis, des couvertures multicolores et de gros coussins dans les tons rouges posés sur le sol créait une atmosphère douce tel un cocon. 

 

"Comme on fume tous les deux, si on est près du feu, on ne gênera pas. Et on aura un coin pour traîner pendant qu'ils monopoliseront le jacuzzi."

"Normalement, il est assez grand pour qu'on y tienne tous."

 

Yann tentait de faire diversion pour ne pas montrer à quel point l'initiative du jeune homme le touchait. Avoir créé un endroit rien qu'à eux dans le chalet.. il se voyait déjà assis près de lui à échanger sur tous les sujets, parler de tous et de rien comme ils le faisaient dans son bureau à Paris. Il chérissait les moments avec lui là-bas et la perspective de passer autant de temps seul avec lui le troublait profondément. Et le fait que Martin semblait désirer la même chose ne l'aidait pas à calmer les palpitations effrénées de son cœur depuis leur trajet en voiture du matin. Surtout que l'idée de faire basculer sur les oreillers pour s'emparer de lui ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur l'endroit.

"Je ne tenterais pas de rester dans la pièce que Vincent et Hugo trop longtemps si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Au moins, là, on ne les verra pas et ils ne nous verront pas nous plus."

Il eut un sourire étrange et s'éclipsa pour aller s'occuper de sa valise. Yann le remercia à la volée avant de retourner observer le cocon qu'il leur avait installé. Sur le rebord de la cheminée, Martin avait posé deux paquets de cigarettes neufs, dont une de la marque que le présentateur préférait.

**********************************************************************************************************

Yann n'aimait pas les endroits bondés tels que les restaurants de montagne, mais il fallait avouer que la soirée était agréable, dans la lumière tamisée. Les babillages de Vincent ponctués par les rires d'Hugo laissaient largement le temps à son regard de se poser sur Martin qui était en face de lui : caresser ses pommettes si tendres, la forme de son nez, les contours sensuels de sa bouche, l'éclat de ses yeux quand il riait. Tous ces petits détails qui le faisaient fondre. Martin le regardait aussi parfois. Son regard était doux comme du velours. Dans ces moments-là, il aurait aimé qu'ils soient seuls. Se retrouver à table avec Martin en face de lui lui rappelait leur première rencontre.

Avril 2013, Paris 

"Tu vas voir, ce sera l'occasion que tu rencontres le journaliste dont je t'ai parlé, celui qui j'envisage pour qu'il devienne notre envoyé spécial." lui annonça Laurent alors qu'ils attendaient que Maïtena leur ouvre la porte de son appartement. 

"Il aura les épaules tu crois?" demanda Yann, l'air blasé. Il était crevé et serait bien resté chez lui, malgré le fait qu'il adorait Maïtena. Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici; 

"Il est parfait. L'important c'est que vous vous entendiez bien si on doit bosser avec lui.."

"En tout cas, tu n'arrêtes pas de me vanter ses mérites.. Tu ne l'as pas pris comme amant quand même?"

"Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai pas ça à ma femme. Tu étais mon dernier amant, je ne pense pas que j'en aurais après toi. Si j'avais été libre.. peut-être que j'aurais tenté quelque chose avec ce petit Martin, il est très attirant.." 

Yann ne répondit rien. Il valait mieux pour le "petit Martin" que Laurent ne s'intéresse pas à lui, le producteur était un excellent ami et associé, mais en tant qu'amant il n'est pas idéal. Lui préférait leur relation telle qu'elle était maintenant : platonique et sans ambiguïté. 

Maïtena les accueillit avec enthousiasme et rapidement, elle présenta Martin à Yann. Le présentateur resta interdit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce jeune homme timide, aux grands yeux noisettes, différent des journalistes qu'il connaissait. Il était mince mais son aura était telle qu'elle le rendait imposant. Mais c'est sa voix qui marquait le plus Yann : elle était rauque, profonde et déclenchait des frissons incontrôlables sous sa peau. Bizarrement, ils ne se lâchèrent pas d'une semelle durant la soirée. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse pour fumer, et Yann ne se rappelait pas la conversation mais juste de la lumière des réverbères sur le visage de son interlocuteur, des jeux d'ombre qui parcouraient ses joues, de la fumée qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il l'avait trouvé irrésistible, si beau que son cœur était devenu douloureux dans sa poitrine.. Il se rappela qu'à un moment il lui demanda s'il était prêt à travailler avec eux, à sacrifier pas mal de sa vie personnelle, sentimentale, s'il était prêt à se donner entièrement à ses reportages. Le jeune homme lui avait alors révélé que rien, ni personne ne le retenait et que son travail était sa priorité absolue. Yann avait hoché la tête et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, dans une pulsion, sans se l'expliquer. Cela ne semblait pas gêner Martin alors il la laissa plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ce serait la première fois mais loin d'être la dernière. 

Pendant le repas, Martin était placé devant lui et il n'avait pu détacher son regard du sien. Ils avaient beaucoup ri tous les deux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Au moment de partir, Yann avait su que quelque chose de décisif s'était passé ce soir là. Ils s'étaient dit au revoir autour d'une cigarette, le présentateur avait vu la fumée de leurs cigarettes s'entremêler dans les airs et furtivement, l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit que sa vie s'était entremêlée à celle de Martin de la même façon. Ils s'étaient séparés, et plus vieux avait senti un vide terrible en rentrant chez lui. Dès le lendemain à Bangumi, il avait cherché le jeune journaliste et rapidement, il avait arrangé son transfert dans son équipe. 

 

2017

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?" chuchota Martin alors que Vinent et Hugo étaient partis observer les desserts sur le présentoir. 

"Parce que ça me rappelle le dîner où on s'est vu la première fois.. Yann pris une autre gorgée de vin histoire de cacher son trouble."

"Je m'en rappelle" lui fit Martin en souriant. "J'avais l'estomac noué, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir prononcé un seul mot. J'étais si nerveux, mon dieu, à l'idée de te rencontrer, de ne pas te plaire." 

"Il fallait pas t'inquiéter pour ça." répondit Yann en reposant son verre. Il espérait que la lumière tamisée masquerait la rougeur de ses joues. 

"Portons un toast alors. Aux repas qui changent tout."déclara le reporter avec douceur. Ils trinquèrent en souriant mais Yann sentit une étrangère sensation dans son estomac, comme un fourmillement. Il écouta enfin la petite voix intérieure qui ne cessait de lui murmurer à l'oreille depuis qu'il avait quitté Paris avec Martin ce matin, dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux dans l'espace confiné de la voiture : les jours qui s'annonçaient seraient aussi décisifs que ce fameux repas ne l'avait été.


	2. La première nuit

La nuit était délicieusement douce, et Yann se surprit à ralentir le pas pour laisser Vincent et Hugo passer devant et se retrouver seul avec Martin. Il attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur avant de se remettre à marcher. Ils avançaient côte à côte, leurs vêtements épais se frôlant à chaque pas.

"Tu crois qu'ils vont se rendre compte que c'est toi qui a la clef et qu'ils vont être obligés de nous attendre pour rentrer?" demanda Martin, l'œil taquin.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Yann se perdit un instant dans les fossettes qui vinrent doucement creuser les joues du reporter; Il se demanda comment le jeune homme avait pu prendre une telle place dans sa vie. Cela aurait pu ne pas être le cas. Le reporter était tout le temps parti en reportage et avec son installation aux Etats-Unis dont il venait à peine de revenir, le lien entre eux aurait pu se distendre, il aurait pu créer d'autres liens avec d'autres membres de son équipe et placer Martin dans un petit coin de sa tête, loin de son cœur. Mais cela avait été l'inverse. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que pendant le séjour prolongé de Martin aux USA. Cela avait été une vraie déchirure de laisser le jeune homme s'installer là-bas. C'est Laurent qui avait pris cette décision ; pour une question d'économies mais aussi pour la qualité de vie du jeune reporter : lui éviter de courir entre la France et les USA, de changer d'hôtel toutes les cinq minutes, pouvoir avoir ses affaires avec lui. Quand il avait exposé ses arguments à Yann, le présentateur avait senti l'air quitter violemment ses poumons. Il s'était contenté d'écouter, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, son esprit s'était vidé d'un seul coup. De toute façon, la décision de Laurent était déjà prise, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il n'avait eu qu'à voir Martin rentrer dans le bureau et se faire notifier les nouvelles modalités de son reportage longue durée aux USA. Ce qui avait fait le plus mal est que le reporter avait l'air plutôt heureux de ces nouvelles conditions. Il avait passé du temps avec Yann pour regarder les appartements qu'il partagerait avec Paul. Son enthousiasme lui griffait le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. Il l'avait donc laissé partir, attendant un signe de sa part, un petit quelque chose pour lui dire qu'il allait lui manquer aussi. Mais le reporter était resté concentré sur sa mission et Yann avait dû faire comme si de rien n'était. 

Ils étaient restés en contact permanent. Trop sans doute. Il parlait plus à Martin qu'à certains autres journalistes alors qu'il était à l'autre bout de l'Océan. Il avait beau de pas être là, le jeune journaliste était omniprésent. Et Yann se demandait comment il avait pu le laisser faire sans s'en rendre compte. Il cherchait la réponse depuis quelques temps.; Depuis que le jeune homme passait de longues périodes à l'étranger et que Yann respirait moins bien. La vie était plus morne quand Martin n'était pas là, et il cherchait désespérément à ne PAS comprendre pourquoi, à oublier la raison. 

"Tu le fais encore." murmura Martin qui s'était arrêté de marcher pour le regarder dans la pénombre.

"De quoi?"

"Tu es perdu là dedans." répondit doucement Martin en posant le bout de son index sur son front. Ses mots s'échappaient en vapeur douce et légère dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. "Depuis ce matin quand je suis venu te chercher jusqu'à ce soir, tu es ailleurs." "J'ai remarqué en revenant de Washington aussi. Tu as un problème? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.."

"Tout va bien Martin." Ils se remirent à marcher.

Le reporter amena la conversation sur un sujet différent jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à la maison. Vincent et Hugo décidèrent de prendre un bain tous les deux et Yann et Martin allèrent se réfugier près de la cheminée. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient tous les deux, Yann remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour s'étaler entre les coussins et que leurs corps étaient désormais assez proches. Ils fumèrent une dernière cigarette pendant que Yann racontait au reporter les péripéties et potins qu'il avait manqué. Il n'osait pas trop le questionner sur sa vie là-bas avec Paul. Quand le JRI était spontanément venu le voir pour lui demander s'il pouvait accompagner Martin, il avait été tenté de refuser, gêné par la teneur de l'empressement qu'il constatait chez le cameraman. Mais Martin avait insisté puisque Clément ne pouvait pas venir (le présentateur l'avait fortement dissuadé de poser sa candidature à nouveau) et Yann avait dû cédé. Il l'avait instantanément regretté en voyant les deux hommes aussi proches, physiquement et mentalement. Les voir coller l'un à l'autre sous la pluie battante, trempés mais complices et souriants, avait été insupportable. Il avait bombardé le reporter de messages toute la soirée après ça, pour garder le lien avec le lui, pour ne pas laisser son attention dériver vers un autre, plus proche, plus accessible. 

Les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres restèrent cachées pour la soirée et ils montèrent se coucher pour ne se revoir que le lendemain. Enfin c'est ce que Yann pensait. Vers minuit, il entendit gratter doucement à sa porte. Cette dernière s'entrouvrit et la silhouette de Martin vint se glisser à l'intérieur de sa chambre.. 

"Yann, je peux venir?" Le présentateur était dans son lit en train de lire un livre retraçant la passion destructrice entre deux hommes dans le Paris des années 50. L'un des personnages ressemblait furieusement à Martin et il essayait de ne pas laisser son imagination déborder quand il avait été interrompu. 

"Oui si tu veux." Il s'attendait à ce que Martin vienne s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit ou même sur le lit, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il se glisse sous la couette à ses côtés. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Martin?" 

"Il fait froid dans ta chambre et à mon avis je suis là pour un bon moment. J'aurais pu descendre en bas mais comme il y avait de la lumière sous ta porte, je me suis dit que je préférerais tout autant passer un peu de temps avec toi." Martin était allongé sur le flanc, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, en direction de Yann.

"Pourquoi tu as quitté ta chambre?" Le quarantenaire avait du mal à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans le même lit que Martin. Il avait déjà imaginé cette situation pas mal de fois, avec des idées pas toujours avouables mais le sentir si près de lui sous ces draps... S'il tendait le bras, ses doigts viendraient caresser la peau velouté de sa joue, et un bref instant il s'imagina les faire glisser plus bas, vers des terrains inconnus et convoités, par lui et tant d'autres. Il se força à ne regarder que son visage. 

"Parce que Vincent et Hugo sont en pleine action, figure-toi. Et qu'en plus de leurs gémissements, ils n'arrêtent pas de faire taper le lit contre mon mur. Je connais Hugo, il est très endurant et ils ne sont pas prêts de s'arrêter. Comme c'est plutôt gênant, je viens là." 

Yann le regarda les yeux ronds. Martin rit devant sa mine déconfite. "Bah quoi, tu aurais préféré que j'aille les rejoindre?"

"Ne sois pas bête." le réprimanda le présentateur en lui donnant un léger coup sur la tête avec son livre. L'idée du corps de Martin mélangé à celui d'Hugo et Vincent lui donnait la nausée. 

"Si tu me crois pas, vas dans le couloir, je t'assure qu'on les entend de ta porte." 

"Je te crois, ça va.." Martin rit doucement et Yann se sentit fondre devant ce petit bruit si attirant. Pourtant une question le taraudait.

"Martin, comment tu sais qu'Hugo est endurant au lit?" 

"Parce que lui et moi on a eu une aventure torride pendant quelques années. On est encore ensemble d'ailleurs, je suis son amant caché." Martin le regarda un instant avec sérieux avant d'exploser de rire. Yann lui donna un coup de coussin pour se venger. L'instant avait été trop bref pour qu'il se trahisse mais suffisamment long qu'il ait senti une violente douleur lui vriller la poitrine à l'idée de Martin et Hugo ensemble. 

"Nan mais sérieusement" enchaîna Martin, inconscient du tourbillon qu'il avait déclenché dans l'esprit de son patron. "Je pars en vacances avec lui, on a partagé un appart pendant nos études, je connais sa façon de faire aussi bien que si c'est avec moi qu'il avait couché."

"Et ça n'ait jamais arrivé? Depuis tout ce temps? Même pas à l'ESJ? Pendant ses débuts au Petit Journal?" Yann se souvenait de la difficulté qu'il avait eu à accepter la complicité entre Hugo et Martin. Il avait craint dès le début qu'il ne se passe quelque chose entre eux, même si l'enchaînement de conquêtes du plus jeune l'avait quelque peu rassuré depuis. 

"Non et ça ne risque pas maintenant. C'est mon meilleur pote, je ne le vois pas comme ça. Et en plus, il y a Vincent.. J'ai biiiien eu le temps de l'enregistrer tout à l'heure." ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il regarda ensuite Yann , une lueur indéchiffrable allumant ses prunelles.

"Et toi? Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment? Quand je suis parti, on m'avait laissé entendre que tu étais avec je sais plus qui.. Un différent de celui d'avant.."

"Dis tout de suite que je me tape tout Paris!" s'exclama Yann gêné par la question et tentant l'humour comme diversion. Il lui redonna un coup de livre pour le punir de son impertinence et Martin l'esquiva en riant.

"Mais non, je suis curieux c'est tout. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré aucun.."

"Parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ils sont de passage, c'est tout.. Ils ne comptent pas ils sont juste là pour combler le vide."

"Le vide de quoi?" chuchota Martin avec douceur. La question semblait vraiment l'intéresser, il s'était redressé sur le coude et rapproché ostensiblement de son patron. Yann sentait sa chaleur qui irradiait les draps à présent. De toi. Les mots s'étaient imposés à son esprit sans qu'il les aient convoqués mais il sût qu'ils étaient vrais. 

"Je ne sais pas. L'amour ne m'intéresse pas trop. Surtout dans les bras de gens dont je connais pas vraiment les motivations. Je ne sais pas aimer je crois.." 

" C'est parce que tu n'as pas rencontrer l'homme qu'il te faut", répliqua Martin avec assurance. 

Yann laissa s'évaporer sa réponse dans l'air de la chambre et s'allongea à son tour. Il laissa sa lumière allumée au cas où Martin souhaiterait repartir dans sa chambre en pleine nuit mais l'autre homme ne semblait pas décider à bouger. Sa chaleur l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il se glissa un peu plus près de lui. Ils parlèrent encore un peu et il sentit Martin s'endormir tout doucement, fatigué par la longue journée. S'assurant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, il se glissa encore plus près de lui mais n'osant pas s'approcher plus, il se contenta de rester suffisamment près pour absorber sa chaleur et se laisser capter par le visage si doux du reporter quand il dormait. Il finit par s'assoupir lui aussi. En temps normal, il n'aimait pas dormir avec quelqu'un.. Il quittait en général ses amants avant de s'endormir ou alors il les chassait de chez lui avant qu'eux ne s'éternisent entre ses draps. 

Mais étrangement, il aimait cette proximité avec le jeune homme, le savoir dans le même lit que lui, à la portée de ses bras. D'ailleurs ce sont ceux du jeune homme qu'il sentit autour de lui le lendemain matin. Allongé sur le côté, dos à Martin, il constata que le bras de ce dernier reposait sur sa taille et que le bout de son nez frôlait sa nuque. Il dormait encore. Le souffle de sa respiration venant caresser sa peau à chaque expiration. Délicieuse torture, plus forte à chaque fois. Il finit par craquer et se glisser hors de lui sans se retourner vers la forme endormie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il posait son regard sur lui.. 

Quand ils se croisèrent pour le petit déjeuner, tout était normal entre eux mais Yann n'arrivait pas à oublier la sensation du corps de Martin si près du sien...


	3. L'effet boule de neige

Non mais ce type voulait un bavoir ou pas? fulminait Yann, hors de lui. Tous les quatre se trouvaient de nouveau au restaurant de montagne, où ils s'apprêtaient à déjeuner après une matinée sportive : snowboard pour Hugo et Martin, ski et luge pour Yann et Vincent. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour manger, heureux de pouvoir partager leurs sensations de la matinée. Yann n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver son reporter irrésistible avec les joues rougies et ses yeux brillants. Quand à Vincent il s'était sauvagement jeté sur son amant dès qu'il était apparu dans son champs de vision. Yann et Martin s'étaient mis à l'écart pour laisser aux deux autres un peu d'intimité et le plus jeune l'avait gentiment chambré sur ses lunettes embuées et son bonnet enfoncé sur la tête. Yann lui avait rendu la pareille et ils avaient passé un bon moment, juste tous les deux. Mais par dessus son épaule, le présentateur avait remarqué un homme qui ne cessait de dévorer son interlocuteur des yeux. Posté au bar, la trentaine, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, il fixait Martin d'un air appréciateur, son regard allant de haut en bas, s'intéressant particulièrement au postérieur du jeune homme, qui, il est vrai, était assez bien mis en valeur par sa combinaison. Yann en avait largement profité le matin même, alors qu'ils se rendaient vers leurs pistes respectives et qu'il marchait derrière lui. Mais il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre fasse pareil. Par réflexe, il se posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune tout en continuant à parler avec lui. Si Martin en fût surpris il ne le montra pas. Ils finirent par passer à table tous les quatre mais le plus vieux remarqua que l'autre homme restant son champ de vision. Il restait non loin,couvant Martin des yeux. Yann tenta de l'ignorer mais il était tout de même en colère. Après tout, le jeune homme n'était pas libre, il était avec des amis, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait l'autre imbécile. Que Martin les abandonne pour ses beaux yeux?

Il piquait ses pommes de terre d'un coup de fourchette rageur sous le regard amusé de Vincent.

"Tes patates sont déjà cuites, pas la peine de les tuer une seconde fois Brutus.. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, on a bien rigolé ce matin pourtant?" chuchota-t-il pendant que Martin et Hugo s'étaient absentés pour aller demander un renseignement pour leur activité de l'après-midi.

"Tu vois le mec avec la doudoune rouge là-bas? Il arrête pas de reluquer Martin depuis tout à l'heure. Il a littéralement la langue qui touche le sol, c'est grotesque." expliqua Yann, en prenant un air de mépris colérique.

"Un peu comme toi quoi.." répliqua Vincent, taquin.

"Je t'en prie, je ne bave pas comme un .. crapaud devant Martin. Ce que je ressens, je le garde pour moi."

"Justement, peut-être un peu trop. Si tu étais plus explicite, tu serais peut-être moins flippé des mecs lambdas qui ont l'intention de draguer ton Martin. Parce que = news flash, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Hugo me racontait qu'il se faisait assez souvent draguer notre envoyé spécial préféré, pendant leurs vacances. Faudras t'y faire, tant que tu n'y changes rien, va falloir que tu en vois d'autres lui tourner autour."

"C'est pas ça.." mentit Yann. "C'est pas classe, c'est tout. Il voit bien que Martin n'est pas seul."

"Il le voit avec trois potes c'est tout. Tant que vous n'êtes rien d'autre et surtout que vous ne le montrez pas explicitement, tu ne peux pas te mettre en colère."

Yann replongea sa fourchette dans son assiette dans un geste rageur. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'était rien pour Martin, il n'avait pas le droit d'être agacé quand le jeune homme captait l'attention d'autres personnes. Il n'empêche que ça lui déplaisait fortement. Et qu'il était content de voir que Martin ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'existence de l'épine blonde dans son pied.

Après le repas, ils finirent par se séparer à nouveau. Toute l'après-midi, Yann fut un peu ailleurs. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure avait une planche de snowboard avec lui. Et il avait l'air d'aller dans la même direction que ses deux journalistes. Par conséquence, il avait été maussade toute l'après midi, au grand dam de Vincent qui lui fit remarquer. Il s'excusa vaguement, son esprit encore empreint de Martin et son admirateur. Vincent finit par soupirer et proposer qu'ils aillent retrouver leurs binômes.   
Ils les trouvèrent en bas de leur piste mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.. l'homme du restaurant était là. Ils discutaient ensemble et semblaient bien s'amuser. L'homme avait posé sa main sur le bras de l'envoyé spécial et le regardait avec un regard suave et , selon Yann, calculateur. Le présentateur s'arrêta brusquement, manqua de faire tomber Vincent qui le suivait de près. Il commença à râler avant que son regard ne tombe sur les trois hommes en contrebas.   
"Oh merde" souffla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.   
"Je te le fais pas dire" siffla Yann entre ses dents, grinçant.   
Vincent chercha désespérément une idée pour apaiser son patron. Il avisa la neige immaculée sous ses pieds et une idée germa dans son esprit. Il intima au plus vieux de rester silencieux puis ils descendirent à pas de loups. Vincent se pencha, prit une bonne quantité de neige poudreuse dans sa main, visa et ... PAF  
" Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, vous n'étiez pas visé!" S'exclama-t-il alors que le blond tentait de se débarrasser du reste de neige maculant son visage, stupéfait. Avant qu'Hugo ait pu réagir, Vincent lui lança une autre boule de neige qui faillit l'atteindre mais il l'esquiva de peu. Yann réagit rapidement et lança à son tour un projectile qui atteignit à nouveau la nouvelle connaissance de ses collègues.   
"Oups, je ne sais pas viser non plus apparemment." Son ton n'était absolument pas désolé, et quand il tourna son regard vers Martin qui était juste à côté de sa victime, il vit son regard pétiller comme s'il avait compris son intention. Le reporter se pencha lentement pour récupérer des munitions et se lança à la poursuite du présentateur, non s'en s'être excusé auprès de leur nouvelle connaissance. Yann et Martin bataillèrent joyeusement et s'étaient quelque peu éloignés de la piste. Couverts de neige, essoufflés et riant joyeusement, Martin finit par rattraper son aîné et pour asseoir sa victoire, le poussa contre un arbre isolé, loin des regards, le maintenant contre le tronc grâce à ses deux mains posées sur les bras du plus vieux. Là ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Yann trouvait le jeune reporter irrésistible avec ses joues rosies, ses yeux brillants et pétillant d'un plaisir enfantin. Son souffle caressait son visage, doux et sucré, terriblement tentant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres charnues, d'un rose profond, presque rouge. Un bout de langue vint caresser la chair tendre, pour apaiser la morsure du froid. Il eut envie de la capturer avec la sienne. Pour s'éviter ce genre de pensées, il remonta jusqu'au yeux du jeune homme, ses pupilles le surprirent, elles semblaient particulièrement dilatées. Yann eut l'impression que leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés. Soudainement la voix d'Hugo et Vincent retentirent non loin, ils les cherchaient. Martin lâcha les bras de son patron qui pût se détacher de l'arbre.   
Ils s'ébrouèrent, chassant les restes de neige qui collaient à leurs doudounes.   
"C'était quoi ça?" demanda Martin, taquin. 

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.." répondit le plus vieux, mine de rien. 

"Du fait que Vincent et toi ayez bombardé Arthur sans raison. Le pauvre!"

"Ah c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle?" fit Yann en tentant de paraître indifférent. "Il n'était pas visé, c'est juste qu'on est pas très doué c'est tout." Il se remit en marche, son cadet sur les talons. Martin rit sous cape et à son expression, Yann comprit qu'il n'était absolument pas dupe.

 

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble au chalet, entre discussions animées, verres de vin et films. Vincent et Hugo blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, Yann et Martin à une distance plus "sage" mais au fur et à mesure, ils se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se frôlent. Vincent surveillait leur rapprochement, mine de rien. Plus tard, alors que la soirée était bien entamée, il donna un léger coup de coude à son compagnon et d'un imperceptible signe de la tête, il lui désigna les deux autres à l'autre bout du canapé qui avaient délaissé le film pour se lancer dans une discussion à voix basse. Hugo acquiesça silencieusement. 

"Bon bah nous on va aller squatter le jacuzzi, à demain!" Ils s'éclipsèrent. 

Martin proposa une cigarette à Yann et ils se retrouvèrent dans leur coin près de la cheminée. Yann regardait la lueur des flammes danser sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Martin semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Yann finit par lui demander ce qui le tracassait. 

"Je me demandais comment quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu entouré de la neige a pu rater sa cible lors d'une bataille de boules de neige alors qu'il était tout près.." dit-il en se tournant vers Yann, visiblement amusé.

Le présentateur fut très content que la lumière pourpre que projetait le feu cachait la couleur de ses joues. 

"Je t'ai épargné un mauvais moment, il avait l'air très ennuyeux ce .. Arthur." Il détourna les yeux mais les reporta vite sur le reporter en l'entendant rire doucement.

"Il était très sympa pourtant. C'est dommage, on aurait pu l'inviter à dîner.."

"Quoi! C'est hors de question! Et un nombre impair, c'est jamais bon. Il y en a toujours un qui se retrouve délaissé.."

"Oh c'est mignon, tu as peur que je te délaisse?" s'exclama Martin en riant. Yann lui donna un coup avec un des coussins, ce qui accentua l'hilarité du jeune homme. "En parlant de délaisser, je pourrais resquatter dans ton lit ce soir si les deux là-haut recommence?"

"T'as qu'à aller voir Arthur!" persiffla Yann, incapable de se contenir.

"C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air plutôt partant pour m'inviter dans son lit. Avant que vous ne fassiez interruption il était en train de nous inviter à boire un verre ce soir. Il est pas trop tard je peux encore y aller." fit en riant devant le regard furieux de son patron.

Yann lui donna de nouveaux coups pour le faire taire. Mais Martin ne se laissa pas faire, il lui attrapa le poignet, le forçant à lâcher son projectile puis fit basculer l'autre homme sous son poids. Il passa ses jambes de chaque côté de son patron, le bloquant entre ses cuisses au passage. Il regarda Yann triomphant. Le quarantenaire n'en menait pas large. Sentir le corps de Martin au-dessus de lui, si dominateur, le troublait au delà du raisonnable. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse et la chaleur qui l'envahissait soudainement n'avait rien à voir avec la proximité de la cheminée. 

"Martin.." sa propre voix le surprit, elle était faible et il semblait que son désir s'entendait clairement derrière son intonation. "Est-ce que tu n'es jamais...tenté?"

Le jeune homme rapprocha leur visage, voulant probablement l'entendre clairement. 

"Tenter par quoi Yann?"

Le présentateur détourna les yeux, la chaleur était insoutenable et la vision de Martin penché au-dessus de lui comme ça lui faisait perdre la tête. Leurs ventres se touchaient presque. Il tenta de se soustraire à sa position mais Martin réaffirma sa prise sur lui, le serrant un peu plus entre ses cuisses. Les yeux bruns fouillaient les siens. Yann capitula.

"C'est juste que.. on te voit jamais avec quelqu'un... Il n'y a donc personne qui t'intéresse?"

Martin le fixa et se recula un peu, songeur. 

"Je suis rarement intéressé par quelqu'un, c'est vrai.. L'amour, et le sexe en général ne me préoccupent pas vraiment. Je ne cours pas après.. Par contre, je ne suis pas non plus un moine. Je suis discret, c'est tout. J'ai besoin de créer un lien avec quelqu'un avant de me laisser tenter. Mais ça arrive de temps en temps. La dernière fois date un peu par contre.."

"C'était qui?" 

"Tu es sûr que tu veux le savoir?" Devant le manque de réponse, Martin enchaîna avec son explication. "C'était Pjetur, tu sais, l'Islandais du parti pirate." 

"Pardon?!" Yann était choqué, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer son reporter dans les bras de ce géant islandais. Il essaya de se remémorer le reportage dans lequel il apparaissait. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient eu l'air très proches, il lui avait semblé que le représentant du parti dévorait Martin du regard mais il s'était rassuré en se disant qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux. Il avait tout de même eu du mal à accepter la photo du jeune homme prise avec ce même Islandais et un de ses amis. Mais cela n'avait été que sa possessivité habituelle, il n'avait pas réellement imaginé qu'il y ait un réel danger de rapprochement. 

"Ça s'est passé comment?" demanda-t-il alors que la pensée même des deux hommes ensemble l'écœurait violemment. 

"Bah il était en position semi-assise et moi je me suis mis sur lui, avec la différence de taille c'est la position la plus.."

"Oh non, mon dieu, pas ÇA Martin! Je ne veux pas les détails!!!" s'exclama-t-il, ne parvenant pas à cacher les émotions à vif qu'il ressentait. Il avait la nausée à présent, l'image que Martin venait de décrire, collée à sa rétine. 

"Oh, pardon. Il m'a invité à boire un verre après le reportage. J'y suis allé sans Clément parce que je me doutais de la façon dont la soirée allait se terminer. Il m'avait fait des avances assez poussées pendant la journée. On a mangé, on a pas mal bu, on est allé chez lui et.. on s'est amusés. Le lendemain matin je suis rentré à l'hôtel. On est reparti peu de temps après.." 

Yann resta silencieux, son regard fixant le plafond. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir en réalité.. 

"Avant il y avait eu Zaïn aussi.. tu sais quand je suis allé en Allemagne le retrouver.. Mais c'est tout je te le jure." Il y avait comme de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Martin. Pourtant il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Le plus vieux fixait toujours obstinément le plafond, incapable de répondre. La jalousie lui rongeait l'estomac. Toutes ces années à côtoyer Martin, il avait vécu dans la confortable certitude que le jeune homme n'était dans les bras de personne, qu'il n'y avait personne pour le détourner de lui.. apprendre que cela n'avait pas été le cas lui faisait un mal de chien. Sans dire un mot, il parvint à se défaire de l'étau des cuisses du jeune homme, il se leva sans le regarder et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il lui sembla que Martin l'appelait mais il n'était pas sûr, le sang bouillonnant trop fort dans ses oreilles pour en avoir la certitude. 

Il se sentit abattu en se glissant sous les draps. Il savait que son attitude était déraisonnable. Martin était un homme libre. Mais la pensée qu'il ait été attiré par d'autres hommes le faisait souffrir. Pourtant lui ne s'était pas gêné... il était hypocrite, Martin pouvait très bien lui reprocher cela. Il aurait raison sur toute la ligne. Cela n'empêchait pas la colère. 

Quand Martin vint se faufiler à nouveau dans sa chambre pour éviter d'être de nouveau témoin des ébats de Vincent et Hugo, il l'accueillit en silence, dans la pénombre. Cependant le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'accommoder de la situation et il vint se coller contre le dos de Yann, qui s'était tourné pour ne pas lui faire face. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche, doucement, hésitant. 

"Yann, ne sois pas fâché d'accord?" murmura-t-il contre son cou, avec douceur.

"Tu fais ce que tu veux Martin, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire." Il sentit le jeune homme soupirer dans son dos et nicher son nez contre sa nuque. Il finit par se détacher et commença à reculer vers l'autre bout du lit quand Yann se retourna brusquement et le serra dans bras, contre son torse. 

"Par contre, tu as pas intérêt à coucher avec cet imbécile d'Arthur.." Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Il s'était passé quelque chose ce soir.. Quelque chose qui avait changé leur relation. Le reporter rit doucement. "Promis, je ne coucherai pas avec lui." 

"Tant mieux." Yann se colla encore un peu plus contre la poitrine du Parisien. 

Martin entremêla leurs jambes et ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre. Doucement ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans le sommeil.

Yann rêva de Martin cette nuit là. De lui et Pjetur. Ils étaient dans la position que Martin lui avait décrit, en pleine action. Yann était dans la chambre avec eux, il voyait leurs corps trempés de sueur, entendait leurs gémissements qui lui écorchaient les oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était forcé de regarder Martin bouger lentement au dessus de l'autre homme, les lèvres de son rival posées sur le corps du plus jeune. 

A un moment ses jambes eurent le droit de bouger. Ses vêtements avaient disparu. Il grimpa sur le lit avec eux et colla le dos de son reporter contre son torse. Martin rejeta sa tête en arrière pour qu'ils s'embrassent. Le baiser était empressé et violent. Yann passa son bras autour du ventre de son cadet, son autre main s'aventurant plus bas, le saisissant entre ses doigts, serrant avec détermination. L'Islandais avait rapproché sa tête de façon à l'enfouir dans le cou du jeune homme, Yann le repoussa violemment et soudain il disparut, laissant Yann et Martin seuls dans le lit. "Tant mieux je préfère quand c'est toi." murmura le cadet en faisant basculer son aîné au dessus de lui. Ils ne firent qu'un, s'unissant avec des gestes incontrôlés, guidés par un désir toujours plus dévorant. Ils se laissèrent emporter l'un contre l'autre dans une dernière vague dévastatrice.

Yann se réveilla au petit matin en sueur, son désir palpitant entre ses cuisses, un désir insoutenable lui enflammant le bas-ventre. Martin était toujours pressé contre lui. Il se détacha de lui et se hâta de se réfugier sous la douche pour apaiser sa frustration, les images de son rêve toujours vivaces sous ses paupières. Il se consuma sous l'eau chaude, éveillé cette fois ci, ses gémissements dissimulés par le battement de l'eau sur le sol de la douche, le nom de Martin sur les lèvres. 

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, le reporter n'était plus là.


	4. Retrouvailles

Martin regardait les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre en buvant son café matinal. Il était seul dans la pièce. Les autres n'étaient pas encore descendus. Il était perdu dans ses pensées qui le ramenaient au petit matin et à ce qu'il avait vu Yann faire dans la salle de bain; Il aurait aimé se convaincre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait voir, qu'il s'était sincèrement inquiété de voir son ami se précipiter hors du lit, mais ce n'était pas la vérité et il le savait. Il avait senti le désir de Yann contre son corps, entrelacés comme ils l'étaient en dormant. Et Yann avait parlé dans son sommeil. Alors quand il l'avait suivi, une partie de lui savait ce qu'il allait voir. Mais il était entré quand même dans la pièce. Et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait demandé tout le self-control qu'il avait pour ne pas sauter dans la douche, rejoindre son patron et s'occuper de lui. Jamais une telle vision ne lui avait fait autant d'effet et il ne l'avait vu que de dos.. S'il l'avait vu de face, il sait qu'il n'aurait pas pu se contenir. Les images dansaient encore sous ses paupières quand il avait rejoint son propre lit et imité les gestes de son patron à son tour, ses gémissements se superposant à ceux qu'il avait entendu s'échapper des lèvres fines qui lui faisaient tant d'effet. Il se demandait à quoi Yann avait pensé durant ces instants. Peut-être se leurrait-il, peut-être cela n'avait-il aucun rapport avec lui...

Maintenant il fallait qu'il arrive à le regarder dans les yeux. Quand il le vit descendre et se diriger vers lui, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Yann avait du mal à le regarder aussi et les incertitudes de Martin commencèrent à s'estomper. Il ne savait pas qu'il l'avait vu et Martin ne comptait pas lui révéler. Pas tout de suite.

"Martin, je me disais que .. comme Hugo et Vincent se sont prévus une journée en amoureux, je pourrais aller voir ma famille..."

"Oh bien sûr, je comprends, pas de problème! J'irai faire du snowboard tranquille, t'inquiète pas pour moi." répondit Martin, un pincement au coeur.

"Ah mais non, je voulais dire, je voulais te demander de venir avec moi.. Comme ça je pourrais te présenter.. si tu veux."

"Oh bien sûr!" Martin sourit, flatté. Ils s'arrangèrent pour partir après le petit-déjeuner, et une fois le repas pris, ils se mirent en route.

La maison d'enfance de Yann était simple et chaleureuse. Ils furent accueillis par sa mère, sa sœur et ses neveux, tous heureux de revoir l'enfant du pays parmi eux. Yann leur présenta immédiatement Martin, qu'ils connaissaient pour avoir vu dans l'émission.

"Il nous parle de vous si souvent!" s'exclama la mère de son patron, candidement, et Martin se sentit rougir. La sœur, Marie, lui faisait face et il vit ses yeux pétiller étrangement.

"Oh c'est bizarre que tu aies choisi aujourd'hui pour venir," la mère se tourna vers le fils "parce qu'on a justement une visite que tu devrais apprécier." Elle les invita à entrer, et Martin suivit Yann de près, le trouvant craquant avec son air surpris et interrogateur. Surpris, c'est lui qui le fût quand il vit qui était l'invité de la famille Barthès.

"Arthur?!" L'homme qui avait fait du snow avec eux lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Ils avaient eu le temps de sympathiser entre deux dévalages de pistes mais Martin n'aurait jamais imaginé le retrouver ici.

Arthur tourna son regard vers Yann, qui était resté figé sur le seuil du salon.

"Je me doutais bien que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu hier, ça fait un bout de temps.. Quoi? Vingt ans? Et puis tu as toujours été bigleux." Il rit doucement pour masquer la dureté de ses propos.

"Tu n'as pas tellement changé, Yann. Tu sais toujours aussi bien t'entourer.." ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard appréciateur à Martin.

Yann fulminait. Effectivement, il n'avait pas reconnu Arthur. Il s'était empressé d'oublier son visage quand il avait quitté la région. Il détestait cet homme. Et il le haïssait encore plus de paraître si jeune. Il faisait facile 10 ans de moins que ses 40 ans. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas teintés de gris comme ceux de Yann et son corps, aidé par des vêtements de bonne coupe semblait ferme et musclé. Son regard, comme ceux de la veille, était toujours aussi concupiscent quand il se posait sur son envoyé spécial. Il serra les dents. Il lui demanda aussi poliment qu'il le pût s'il comptait rester là longtemps, car même s'il était heureux de le revoir, il aurait aimé passé du temps seul avec sa famille.

"Ta mère m'a invité à dîner Yann. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire de la peine." lui répondit-il, une lueur provocatrice dans ses pupilles marrons. Yann serra involontairement les poings et il vit le sourire de l'autre s'élargir.

Ils passèrent rapidement à table et à son dam, il vit Arthur choisir de s'asseoir à côté de son reporter. Il essaya de ne pas en tenir compte pendant le repas mais il ne cessait de regarder dans leur direction, cherchant un hypothétique rapprochement. Marie lui fût d'un précieux secours, elle ne cessait de monopoliser l'attention de Martin, le bombardant de questions sur ses voyages et reportages. Yann lui en fût infiniment reconnaissant. Il adorait sa sœur, elle avait toujours été la plus extravertie des deux et souvent elle l'avait défendu quand les choses étaient devenues difficiles. Elle connaissait son passif avec Arthur et semblait décider à se battre à ses côtés.

Après le repas, Marie proposa à tout le monde d'aller se promener dans la montagne, pour digérer. Elle espérait surtout se débarrasser de leur inconvenant visiteur. Ils commencèrent leur promenade quand il leur indiqua ne pas pouvoir rester longtemps avec eux. Il proposa à Martin de le suivre pour retourner à la piste de snowboard. Ce dernier, qui marchait avec Yann en retrait, botta en touche et évita de répondre. Il ralentit le pas pour que Yann et lui se retrouvent seuls. Il avait remarqué l'air renfrogné de son patron depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Avant qu'il ne put lui poser la question, le plus vieux le coupa.

"Tu peux y aller si tu veux, ils finissent toujours par aller avec lui de toute façon."

Il commença à accélérer le pas mais Martin le retint.

"Tu m'expliques? Qui part avec lui d'habitude?"

"Tout le monde." Yann soupira devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme. Il commença à lui expliquer. "Arthur et moi on était voisins. On avait à peu près le même âge, on allait aux mêmes écoles, on s'entendait plutôt bien. Puis on a grandi et on a commencé à s'intéresser aux garçons. On était les seuls à s'assumer.. Du coup on allait dans les bars etc.. ensemble. Personne était au courant dans le village, ça se disait pas trop. On faisait ça en cachette, on allait dans les grandes villes. Ça se passait bien et puis j'ai remarqué que dès que je m'intéressais à quelqu'un , tout de suite, il se mettait entre nous deux et c'est lui qui finissait par repartir avec.. A chaque fois. Ce n'était que de la drague, des flirts, c'était pas sérieux alors je m'en foutais. Mais il a commencé à le faire avec mes petits amis, ceux pour qui j'avais de vrais sentiments. Un jour je l'ai trouvé dans le lit de mon mec du lycée.."

"Oh merde." souffla Martin, stupéfait.

"Ouais.. c'est ce que je me suis dit. Il m'a fait le coup plusieurs fois avant que je ne décide à le virer de ma vie. Après je suis parti et je l'ai jamais revu. Personne n'était au courant à part Marie à qui je raconte tout."

 

Il redevint silencieux et Martin le laissa rejoindre les autres qui les devançaient. Il ressentit un puissant désir de protection mêlé à une colère sourde envers celui qui avait fait souffrir Yann sans vergogne. Il se rappela son petit sourire suffisant quand son patron était entré dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas oublié non plus la demande d'hier soir, quand son aîné s'était blotti contre lui, lui demandant de ne pas céder aux avances de l'homme blond. Il s'était montré si vulnérable que l'idée de lui faire du mal était insupportable. Il voulait l'apaiser.. le venger presque.

Il en eût l'occasion quand la promenade se termina et qu'Arthur l'amena à l'écart. Il vit le regard de Yann les suivre, empli d'une résignation douloureuse et sa colère s'accentua.

"Mon offre tient toujours, Martin. Je tiens vraiment à ce qu'on retourne sur la piste nous deux. Après on pourrait peut-être aller dîner, qu'est ce que tu en penses? On verrait où cela nous mènerait. Tu dois en avoir marre de te traîner ton patron en vacances non? Surtout qu'il est gentil mais on peut pas dire que ce soit la personne la plus fun du monde!" Il avait prononcé son discours d'une voix suave et sensuelle, accompagnée d'un petit rire mesquin sur la fin de sa phrase.   
Il était très séduisant mais Martin eût envie de le gifler. Il n'en fit rien et afficha son sourire le plus sarcastique.

"Je te remercie pour cette charmante invitation mais je vais devoir te dire non. J'ai l'intention de passer la nuit dans le jacuzzi avec l'homme le plus charmant, intelligent et terriblement sexy qui soit." Il se rapprocha de son oreille. "Et j'ai l'intention de le laisser me faire ce qu'il veut. Alors garde tes intentions pour toi. Ça marchait peut-être quand vous étiez ados mais vous êtes des adultes aujourd'hui. Et si on doit comparer, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville."  
Il le fusilla du regard et s'éloigna la tête haute. Arthur tourna les talons avec fureur et partit sans dire au revoir à personne. 

Yann regardait le plus jeune sans comprendre alors qu'il le rejoignait. Martin lui fit son sourire le plus doux.

"Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser comme ça." 

Les yeux de Yann se mirent à briller et il les détourna du plus jeune afin qu'il ne mesure pas sa joie. La mère de Yann les invita à prendre le café à l'intérieur et ils allèrent rentrer dans la maison quand une voix les arrêta. Marie, qui était resté en retrait pendant la discussion de Martin et Arthur arriva à leur hauteur. 

 

"Yann, tu veux bien aller aider maman s'il te plaît? Je voudrais parler à Martin." Son frère la regarda, hésitant, mais devant le regard curieux que lançait le jeune homme à sa sœur, il finit par accepter et rentra dans la maison. Marie amena le reporter un peu plus loin, hors de portée de la maison. Elle se tourna vers lui et planta son regard azur, si semblable à celui de Yann, dans les yeux noisettes du plus jeune. D'une voix ferme et sans concession, elle attaqua :

"J'ai tout entendu."


	5. Discussion et escapade presque imprévue

Martin regarde la femme qui lui faisait face, avec l'air d'un petit animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture en pleine nuit. Il tenta de se justifier ..

"Je sais que c'était pas sympa mais Yann m'a raconté ce qu'il lui avait fait ados alors.."

"Mais ne t'excuse pas." Marie s'était départi de son expression sévère, elle lui souriait franchement.

"Je n'ai jamais pu le supporter, c'est un gros con, pour parler franchement."

Ils s'assirent sur un banc qui faisait face à la maison.

"Je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris la défense de mon frère. Il est adorable mais il a du mal à dire les choses clairement. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, je me trompe? Tu m'as l''air du genre direct.."

"Oui c'est vrai." Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Martin avait de plus en plus d'affection pour la femme en face de lui.

"Très bien, du coup je vais y aller franchement. Est-ce que tu couches avec mon frère?"

Martin manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il toussa et Marie eut un rire amusé.

"La réponse est donc non. Je m'y attendais." Elle regarda au loin. "Il ne nous a jamais présenté personne, de sa vie à Paris.. Jamais."

Martin rougit et regarda ses pieds. "On est très proches, tous les deux. On est amis, plus que collègues."

"Oui je le constate. Ce que je constate surtout c'est qu'il est fou amoureux de toi."

Martin releva la tête si vite qu'il en eut le tournis un instant. Marie fut attendrie devant son air surpris.

"Je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'aveugle. Je te crois trop intelligent pour te leurrer. Lui fait semblant de ne rien ressentir par contre. Mais il n'est pas très doué. Il te regarde soit comme si tu étais la plus belle chose du monde, soit comme s'il allait te sauter dessus dans la seconde. Quand ce n'est pas les deux à la fois." Voyant que Martin buvait ses paroles, elle continua. "Tu sais, avec ses anciens petits amis, à l'époque d'Arthur et tout ça.. Quand ils le quittaient, il était.. imperturbable.. ça lui faisait de la peine bien sûr, mais ça passait, ça coulait comme l'eau d'une rivière. Quand je le vois agir avec toi, je me suis dit que ça le détruirait si une chose pareille se produisait. Il est amoureux de toi. Je l'ai vu tomber amoureux de toi, non seulement de la façon dont il me parle de toi au téléphone, mais dans l'émission aussi. Je connais mon frère par cœur, la façon qu'il a de te regarder, je ne l'ai jamais vu pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça veut dire quelque chose, crois-moi."

Martin ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les mots refusaient de sortir. L'idée que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques avec la scène qu'il avait vu ce matin le faisaient chanceler. Il était content d'être assis.

"Maintenant, je vais pas faire de grands discours, juste te mettre en garde. Yann va lutter contre ses sentiments aussi fort qu'il t'aime. Il va tenter de te repousser et courir dans l'autre direction. Pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Ne le laisse pas te rejeter. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi effrayé par ses propres désirs. En revanche, si tu lui fais du mal, sache que je suis là pour défendre mon frère et que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure si tu le blesses."

"Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal." murmura Martin.

"Parfait! Maintenant fais-toi le plus aguicheur possible et fais le craquer!" lui ordonna-t-elle joyeusement. Pour ponctuer ses paroles, elle lui donna une tape dans le dos si forte que Martin craint que ses poumons ne se soient décollés.

Ils rirent tous les deux avant de se décider à rentrer dans la maison. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, Yann se faisait un plaisir de montrer ses vieilles affaires à Martin sous le regard attendri et observateur de sa grande sœur. Ils rentrèrent tard, heureux mais exténués. Les paroles de Marie tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit du plus jeune, il avait encore dans les mains le bout de papier sur lequel elle avait noté son numéro de téléphone. "Au cas où tu aurais besoin du mode d'emploi." avait-il expliqué en désignant son frère d'un signe de la tête.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que les paroles de sa soeur résonnaient aussi dans la tête du présentateur.

"Tu as de la chance. Ne joue pas au con, ne le laisse pas filer. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il est amoureux de toi." Elle lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait entendu Martin dire à Arthur, et il s'était senti fondre. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le défende.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le chalet entouré de pénombre, Yann avait envie de dire un millier de choses à Martin mais ne sachant comme s'y prendre, il préféra garder le silence..

"C'est bizarre qu'Hugo et Vincent ne soient pas rentrés non? Je vais appeler Hugo." proposa Martin. Il appela et ce fut Vincent qui répondit.

" Allo Martichou? Vous avez eu nos messages? Mince! En fait on a un souci avec la voiture, on peut pas revenir tout de suite. On a pris une chambre à l'hôtel du coup.. Oh je sais pas , pas demain en tout cas, peut-être après demain.. Désolés de vous laisser seuls aussi longtemps;."

Martin l'écoutait attentivement mais tiqua en entendant la respiration laborieuse de son collègue. "Vincent? Ne me dis pas qu'Hugo est en train de te faire des trucs pendant que je te parle au téléphone?"

"Bah à ton avis, pourquoi il a pas pu répondre? Il a la bouche pleine, vois-tu!"

Martin râla pour la forme. A vrai dire, il n'était pas étonné. Il était sûr que l'escapade de Vincent et de son meilleur ami était prévue de longue date. Connaissant son pote, il avait dû choisir un super hôtel avec une gigantesque salle de bain et une vie magnifique sur la montagne.

"Tu exagères, je ne suis sûr qu'elle est pas si grosse." répliqua-t-il avant de raccrocher en riant sous les protestations de Vincent. Il informa Yann de la nouvelle et décida de monter se coucher.

A l'autre bout du fil, Vincent bougonna mais oublia bien vite sa bouderie sous la langue experte de son amant. Quand il eut terminé Hugo remonta se lover contre son compagnon.

"Tu crois que ça va marcher?" murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Vincent alors que celui-ci se blottissait un peu plus contre lui.

"Sans aucun doute. Yann est sur le point de craquer. Et Martin m'a l'air tout décidé à enfin agir. Donc je pense que c'est une question d'heures. Et comme je suis d'une nature immensément généreuse.. Ne rigole pas." fit-il en administrant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son amant. " Je me suis dit que pour faciliter leur rapprochement imminent, avoir le jacuzzi de libre allait grandement aider."

"Espérons que tu aies raison." chuchota Hugo qui était reparti à l'assaut de la peau de son cou. Il mordilla doucement la chair sous l'oreille et Vincent rejeta la tête avec un gémissement ravi. "En attendant, on va s'occuper de nous." Il le fit basculer sous lui à nouveau et leur danse sensuelle recommença de plus belle.

***********************************************************************************************

Martin se dirigea vers sa chambre dans laquelle il n'avait même pas dormi depuis leur arrivée. Il se mit au lit, heureux de pouvoir être seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. Il allait éteindre la lumière quand il entendit frapper doucement à sa porte. Yann entra l'air penaud.

"Je pensais que tu viendrais.." avoua-t-il, indécis, sur le seuil de la chambre.

"Oh bah comme Hugo et Vincent ne sont pas là, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être ton intimité..." Martin repensa à la scène du matin et se sentit rougir. "Et puis avec nos deux lapins absents, ça ne risque pas de cogner contre le mur, je devrais pouvoir dormir tranquille.."

"Oh d'accord.." Yann ne bougeait pas, incapable de prendre une décision. Martin se rappela les paroles de Marie et fit bouger les couvertures en un geste d'invitation. L'aîné ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint se réfugier entre les draps. D'un commun accord, leurs corps vinrent se blottir contre la chaleur de l'autre, sans avoir besoin d'échanger un seul mot. Yann vint nicher son nez au creux du cou de Martin, espérant que ce dernier ne sente pas son trouble. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'être aussi proche physiquement de Martin. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas lutter, surtout pas maintenant que l'effluve de son parfum l'entourait tout entier, l'enivrait. La main du jeune homme caressait son flanc avec lenteur, inconsciente des traînées de feu qu'elle y faisait naître. Il garda sa tête obstinément baissée, ne souhaitant pas regarder Martin dans les yeux, ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Ils finirent par s'endormir de cette façon, serrés si fort l'un contre l'autre que l'on aurait peiné à distinguer leurs corps dans la pénombre, savourant le contact physique mais bien conscients de la sensation de frustration qui naissait de leur étreinte. Bientôt elle ne serait plus suffisante. Tous deux venaient de comprendre qu'ils voulaient plus. Bien plus.


	6. Jacuzzi

"Mais enfin Vincent tu exagères," murmura Yann au téléphone, en regardant la neige tomber. Martin et lui venaient juste de rentrer de leur journée au ski. Martin avait préféré de skier avec lui plutôt que d'aller faire du snowboard seul. Yann avait eu peur qu'il s'ennuie mais ça avait été l'inverse. Le meilleur avait cependant été les moments juste à eux, savourant leur café après l'effort, leurs genoux se frôlant sous la table. Ils étaient rentrés ensuite souhaitant se mettre à l'abri de la tempête à venir et en chemin, ils avaient repris leur bataille de boules de neige là où ils l'avaient laissé quelques jours plus tôt. En arrivant au chalet, la bataille s'était fait plus rude, et Martin avait fait glissé Yann qui s'était raccroché à lui et tous deux avaient fini par se retrouver emmêlés dans la neige, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.. Il avait semblé à Yann qu'il pouvait sentir le corps entier de Martin sur lui, qu'il ressentait les mouvements de son ventre quand il respirait, son cœur qui battait aussi vite que le sien. Il avait senti l'air se figer autour d'eux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

"Martin" avait-il murmuré, "est-ce que parfois tu ne regrettes pas..." il ne savait pas comment tourner sa phrase qui résonnait beaucoup comme celle qu'il avait prononcé au début de leur séjour.   
Il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il voulait demander, perdu comme il l'était dans l'éclat particulier des yeux de son reporter.

"Regrette quoi Yann?" la voix du jeune homme était douce et sérieuse et le plus vieux réfléchit à toute vitesse, cherchant comment continuer sa phrase..

"Regrette ton mode de vie, rêverais d'avoir une vie plus tranquille, le temps de construire quelque chose.. avec quelqu'un? Comme Hugo fait avec Vincent?"

Martin s'était redressé doucement. "Je suis tout le temps parti Yann. Qui voudrait de moi en sachant que je ne suis jamais là?"

"Plein de monde." avait chuchoté Yann et son reporter lui avait jeté un regard étrange. Il s'empressa de détourner les yeux et il lui sembla entendre le jeune homme soupirer. Il s'était ensuite levé, l'entraînant doucement avec lui et ils étaient entrés ensemble à l'intérieur. C'était ce moment que Yann était en train de raconter à Vincent.

"Non mais sérieusement," continua l'humoriste, "tu ne lui as pas sauté dessus? Vous auriez pu le faire dans la neige, ça aurait été hot."

"Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Vincent, il ne va rien se passer entre lui et moi pendant votre absence."

"Vous nous attendez pour faire un plan à quatre, c'est ça?"

"C'est hors de question." répliqua sèchement Yann.

"Je savais que tu partagerais pas ton Martin." soupira exagérément Vincent. "C'est dommage, il a un joli petit ..."

"Vincent, tu viens juste de me rappeler pourquoi je suis content que tu ne sois pas là." le coupa Yann.

"Moi qui pensait que c'était parce que tu pouvais te rouler par terre nu avec ton chaton tranquille, je suis blessé et outré. Du coup, on va rester un jour de plus.." s'exclama le comédien, théâtral.

Yann soupira, amusé et après quelques plaisanteries, ils finirent par raccrocher. Vincent avait raison, Martin et lui allaient être complètement seuls ce soir, ça ne leur était jamais vraiment arrivé auparavant. Il se demandait comment la fin de la journée allait se dérouler.

***********************************************************************************************

Il trouva le reporter en train de s'activer autour du jacuzzi. Il lui fit un sourire radieux alors qu'il tâchait de le mettre en route à la bonne température. Yann remarqua qu'il avait sorti de quoi manger et la bouteille de vin qu'il avait amené pour eux. Il remarqua les fraises enrobées de chocolat que sa sœur lui avait offert la veille.

"Je suis sûre qu'elles te serviront." lui avait-elle chuchoté avec un clin d'oeil. Martin s'était extasié devant elles un peu plus tôt dans la journée, leur avouant qu'il adorait ces fruits au chocolat qu'il avait maintes fois goûté aux USA. La voix du reporter le tira de sa rêverie

"Ah voilà c'est parfait." s'exclama-t-il en regardant les bulles qui agitaient joyeusement la surface de l'eau. "Il y a pas de raison que Vincent et Hugo soient les seuls à en profiter. On y va?" proposa-t-il à son patron d'un signe de tête. Yann se sentit rougir, il lui sembla que le jacuzzi était plus petit que dans ses souvenirs.

"Je ne sais pas trop.. je n'ai pas de maillot de bain."

"Je t'en ai sorti un." lui lança le jeune homme alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller. Yann voulut détourner les yeux mais ses yeux furent happés par les muscles du dos de Martin qui roulaient sous sa peau alors qu'il retirait son t-shirt. Avant qu'il eut véritablement le temps de savourer cette vision, le reporter était dans l'eau et l'encourageait à le rejoindre. Il finit par se glisser dans le jacuzzi à son tour, le ventre serré par l'angoisse. Il avait passé la nuit dans ses bras il n'aurait pas dû être aussi stressé par sa proximité. Mais à ce moment précis, le jeune homme avait beaucoup moins de vêtements que lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble la nuit. Il l'observa alors qu'il leur servait à boire, il se demanda pourquoi les choses étaient aussi simples entre eux, si naturelles. Hormis la tension qui alourdissait l'air à certains moments quand leurs corps étaient trop proches, ils s'accordaient à la perfection. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent quand Martin lui tendit son verre de vin, et pour une fois Yann ne s'esquiva pas. Le regard du jeune homme se porta sur les fraises qui étaient posées sur le rebord, à côté du présentateur. Un éclair furtif vint éclairer son regard.

"J'ai les mains trempées à cause de la mise en marche du jacuzzi, tu m'en fais goûter une?"

Yann commença à défaire la boite. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très professionnel comme arrangement," disait-il en souriant pour masquer ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement.

"Il me semble qu'on a dépassé ce stade-là depuis longtemps." répliqua Martin. "Et puis il a bien fallu que je mette le jacuzzi en marche, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne ces trucs-là, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller."

"C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller avec Macron, désolé pour ça." répondit Yann, une pointe d'acidité dans la voix.

"C'est pas faute qu'il me l'ait proposé pourtant." fit le plus jeune, l'air de rien. Yann délaissa la boite de friandises pour se tourner vers lui.

"Pardon?!"

"Ah bah tu sais, ce qu'il se passe à Vegas.." Les yeux du plus jeune pétillaient de malice.

Yann tenait une des fraises tant convoitées dans sa main. "Tu m'étonnes qu'il avait l'air aussi content de te voir pendant l'émission spéciale. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu la mérites cette fraise, à fricoter comme tu le fais avec les politiques pendant tes reportages."

Brusquement Martin se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avait bougé à une rapidité stupéfiante. "S'il te plaît, donne m'en une." demanda-t-il doucement, les yeux taquins.

Subjugué, Yann porta le fruit à la hauteur des lèvres du jeune homme sans ajouter un mot. Il se perdit dans la vision des lèvres charnues qui épousaient la forme du fruit, suçotant la partie chocolatée avant de mordre doucement dedans. Les yeux de Martin ne l'avaient pas quitté et quand l'acidité toucha sa langue, mêlée à la douceur du chocolat, il gémit doucement et ferma les yeux brièvement. Ce son provoqua des frissons chez le présentateur qui s'éparpillèrent sur tout son corps tels une nuée d'oiseaux. Martin rouvrit les yeux et repartit en quête de la deuxième partie du fruit, mordillant légèrement le bout des doigts qui le tenaient. Le geste fut si furtif qu'il fut fini avant que Yann n'ait pu réagir.

"Tu n'as pas fait ça avec Macron j'espère?" demanda Yann, la voix rauque. Martin le regarda un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

"Je peux en avoir une autre s'il te plait?" L'aîné obtempéra et resta de nouveau sans voix en voyant le reporter recommencer le même manège. Sauf qu'il s'attarda sur ses doigts cette fois ci, les gardant dans sa bouche. Yann sentit l'air quitter brutalement ses poumons alors que la langue du plus jeune enrobait ses doigts, en mordillant le bout de façon espiègle.

"Martin" finit-il par dire, dans un souffle. Le jeune homme le regarda dans les yeux puis libéra ses doigts en douceur avant de venir se coller tout contre lui, promenant son nez dans son cou. Yann soupira : "Martin, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" avant de gémir quand l'autre homme commença à déposer une myriade de baisers sur sa peau tendre, remontant lentement vers sa gorge. Le présentateur finit par céder et posant ses mains sur le corps qui le tentait tant, explorant les épaules, le dos lisse, se nichant au creux des reins. Ses jambes s'écartèrent de leur propre chef et Martin vint se réfugier entre elles, collant leurs deux torses ensemble. Yann ne savait plus si la chaleur qu'il ressentait provenait de l'eau qui tournoyait autour de leurs bassins, de la vapeur d'eau ou du mouvement de leurs deux corps qui avaient commencé à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre. Il sentait le désir de Martin contre le sien et il n'en ressentait plus aucune gêne, étourdi qu'il l'était par la sensation que la friction de leurs bas-ventres provoquait dans tout son corps. Le souffle rauque de Martin venait caresser ses oreilles, tandis que ses mains venaient s'accrocher à ses hanches. Il murmurait son prénom contre sa peau et Yann finit par lui répondre quand il retrouva sa voix. Leurs hanches bougeaient toutes seules, guidées par le besoin quand Martin se décolla de son cou pour le regarder, comme s'il attendait son autorisation. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et Yann répondit avec avidité, quémandant cette bouche qui le torturait délicieusement quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils soupirèrent de plaisir au moment où leurs langues se découvrirent enfin. Le présentateur sentit la tête lui tourner. Martin avait le goût du chocolat, et le désir qui vint lui foudroyer le cœur le laissa tremblant, impuissant devant son impétuosité. Il se sentit perdre le contrôle et la peur commença à s'insinuer dans sa tête comme une ombre alors que son corps se consumait contre celui de Martin, avec lui, grâce à lui. L'ampleur de son désir le terrifia. Il comprit alors à quel point il était tenace, intarissable. S'il capitulait face à lui, il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière, il serait à Martin entièrement. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux à ce point-là, si puissamment. Il comprit que son cœur était autant engagé que son corps dans ce ballet enflammé. Il aimait Martin.. comme un fou. Et il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le courage de l'aimer autant.

Il se détacha brusquement, repoussant Martin, les deux mains sur son torse. Le regard du plus jeune, encore embrumé par le désir, se posa sur lui sans comprendre.

"Je ne peux pas Martin.. Pardonne-moi." Il se précipita hors de l'eau et courut vers sa chambre, laissant de grandes traînées d'eau sur le sol et un jeune reporter désemparé derrière lui.


	7. Capitulation

Yann referma la porte derrière lui, à bout de souffle. Il avait envie de se gifler. Il avait attendu tout ce temps pour s'enfuir comme un lâche. Il avait encore la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts, de sa bouche sur son cou. Il lui semblait que chaque cellule de son corps hurlait et exigeait qu'il retourne en bas, se jeter dans les bras de celui qui l'attendait.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, espérant ne pas croiser le regard acajou de Martin sur le pallier. Il n'était pas là, il devait être encore en bas. Il se jeta sous l'eau froide, espérant qu'elle calmerait le feu sous sa peau. Elle ne réussit qu'à le faire suffoquer. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. 

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre il s'effondra sur son lit. Il se sentait vide. Il ne voyait pas comment Martin pouvait lui pardonner ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Il ne lui parlerait sûrement plus désormais, peut-être même qu'il allait partir, démissionner, le quitter pour de bon, humilié par ses actions. Il s'était ouvert à lui et il l'avait violemment rejeté.. Yann se détestait. 

La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller qu'avait utilisé Martin quand il avait dormi à ses côtés, il inspira et l'odeur de son parfum vient le frapper de plein fouet. De nouveau le feu prit place dans ses reins et se propagea dans tous ses membres. Il se remit sur le dos, et laissa son imagination le ramener dans le jacuzzi, au corps de Martin contre le sien, à ses mains sur son corps. Il laissa la sienne dériver jusqu'au désir qui palpitait contre son bas-ventre, mimer la danse que leurs hanches menaient il n'y pas si longtemps. Il visualisa le jeune homme au dessus de lui à nouveau, ses dents délicieusement pointues partant à l'assaut de sa peau, la douceur insoutenable de sa bouche, ses encouragements dans son oreille. Il s'entendit prononcer le prénom du reporter inlassablement au fur et à mesure que l'orgasme approchait, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le plaisir le terrassa, le laissant le souffle court, le nom de Martin résonnant dans la chambre. La solitude et le regret s'emparèrent de lui et lui serrèrent le cœur dès que l'éblouissement eût disparu. 

Perdu comme il l'était dans ses sensations, il n'avait vu la porte s'ouvrir, ni se refermer. 

***********************************************************************************************

Il ne redescendit que tard dans la soirée après avoir rassemblé son courage pour affronter Martin. Il ne le vit nulle part au rez-de-chaussée et il finit par se réfugier près de la cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait dire au reporter quand il le verrait à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il s'explique, qu'il lui fasse comprendre.. Qu'il avait peur, que ça risquait de tout compliquer. Ils vivaient dans un univers professionnel fragile, la leçon avec Bolloré lui avait servi. S'il s'autorisait à succomber à ses sentiments pour Martin, il perdrait le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur ce fragile équilibre. Cependant il ne se voyait pas continuer sans Martin. Il était avec lui depuis si longtemps, il faisait pratiquement partie des anciens. Il ne voyait pas arrêter de lui parler tous les jours, arrêter de passer des heures avec lui à préparer ses reportages pour finir par parler de quelques choses d'entièrement différent et pas forcément professionnel. Il ne se voyait enchaîner plus de deux émissions sans l'avoir au moins une fois en duplex. Il ne s'imaginait pas sans Martin tout court... 

Soudain, il sentit la chaleur du reporter derrière lui. Il s'était approché sans bruit.

"Martin.." Il n'était pas prêt à affronter sa colère. "Je suis.." Il s'interrompit brutalement, Martin venait de se coller contre son dos, son menton posé sur son épaule. La surprise le figea. Le jeune homme en profita pour poser une de ses mains sur son ventre, se faufilant sous ses vêtements pour caresser sa peau, l'autre se posant sur sa hanche. Yann ferma les yeux brièvement, profitant du moment. Il ne comprenait pas comment le jeune homme pouvait continuer comme si de rien n'était ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans le jacuzzi. Il avait pensé qu'il le confronterait avec fracas, blessé et rejeté comme il l'avait été. Yann méritait sa colère, pas la caresse de son souffle chaud et sucré sur sa nuque. Martin avait recommencé à l'embrasser et il pencha sa tête de l'autre côté pour lui laisser le plus d'accès possible. Le reporter ne se fit pas prier, mordillant et suçotant la peau jusqu'à la marquer. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille et lui chuchota. "Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure."

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Yann qui paniqua brusquement. Il se détacha du corps pressé contre le sien. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!" Il voulut se lever mais Martin maintint sa prise ses hanches et ils se retrouvèrent à genoux, face à face. Le présentateur se sentit paniquer mais le regard de Martin était doux, presque tendre. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui murmura à nouveau à l'oreille.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai fait pareil." Il recommença à embrasser son cou. Yann gémit sous ses morsures qui s'étaient faites plus intenses. 

"Et je sais que ce n'était pas la première fois pour toi.." murmura à nouveau son reporter avant de s'attaquer à l'autre côté de son cou. L'idée que Martin ait pu le surprendre ne l'épouvantait plus autant qu'au début, atténuée par la perspective qu'il ait pu faire la même chose lui aussi. L'image qui se formait dans son esprit l'embrasait. Il l'imaginait si bien, les mouvements de sa main et de ses hanches, ses gémissements, le plaisir teintant son visage...

"J'espère que tu pensais à moi." Les mots étaient sortis sans quand il ait pu les retenir. Il était en train de capituler. Au sourire de Martin, il le savait aussi. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement et le plus vieux succomba avec empressement. Le reporter murmura contre ses lèvres de sa belle voix rauque : 

"Comme à chaque fois.." Yann se sentit chavirer et quémanda la bouche de son cadet avec ferveur, ne trouvant plus la force de lui résister. Sa proximité l'empêchait de réfléchir, de lutter. 

Martin le fit basculer doucement et vint se placer au-dessus de lui sans cesser de l'embrasser. Yann l'aida à se déshabiller caressant la peau dorée de son torse par la même occasion. Il savoura les frissons qui prenaient vie sur la peau fine sous le bout de ses doigts. Très vite, leurs vêtements furent éparpillés autour d'eux, et Yann chavira en sentant le corps nu de son amant sur le sien. Les mains du jeune homme étaient partout à la fois, caressant , griffant légèrement parfois, et sa bouche n'était pas en reste, s'attelant avec application à le faire succomber un peu plus. Il l'amena au bord du précipice plusieurs fois, s'arrêtant juste à temps avant de recommencer de plus belle. Yann sentit son corps trembler de plaisir sous la langue experte de Martin. Il le supplia, d'arrêter, de continuer, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Il lui sembla que son amant savait mieux que lui ce dont il avait envie et besoin. Le jeune homme relâcha son désir et Yann gémit de déception. Martin remonta doucement vers son visage, sa bouche explorant à nouveau son ventre et sa poitrine avec sa langue et ses dents. Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Le présentateur l'agrippa par les cheveux et accentua leur baiser, laissant sa langue traduire son impatience. Le reporter comprit le message et accéda à sa requête en unissant leurs corps avec une douceur teintée de fougue. Les râles de plaisir et le bruissement de leurs corps qui se rencontraient se mêlèrent aux crépitements des bûches. Martin vint blottir la tête entre le cou de Yann et ses épaules, et ce dernier sentit sa langue se délier et déverser tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme au creux de son oreille. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps, qu'il avait envie de lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. La passion muselait ses frayeurs, même si le jeune homme qui s'unissait avec lui savait pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait le rassurer à nouveau. 

Très vite, ils sentirent le plaisir se faire plus impérieux, incontrôlable. Leurs baisers devinrent pressés, maladroits. Ils succombèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Yann chavira en premier et en profita pour mordre doucement la peau douce à sa portée, emmenant de ce fait, Martin. 

Le jeune homme qui était allongé sur le présentateur voulut s'écarter pour ne pas l'écraser mais Yann le maintint contre lui, savourant le contact de son corps nu contre le sien, une fois la passion momentanément apaisée. Tous deux soupirèrent de contentement. Les mains de Yann glissaient sur la peau tendre illuminée par la lumière des flammes, des bras jusqu'aux côtes. Ils respiraient à l'unisson. 

Yann attrapa une des couvertures et les recouvrit tous les deux.

"Yann, je t'aime." Martin avait murmura ses mots contre la peau de sa poitrine. Il releva la tête et le regarda avec tendresse. Yann sentit les larmes monter, il cligna rapidement des yeux pour tenter de les maîtriser. Il serra le jeune homme un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

"Moi aussi Martin."

"Tu es pas le seul à avoir peur, tu sais." Le jeune homme avait reposé sa joue contre son torse. "J'ai lutté longtemps quand j'ai compris que j'étais attiré par toi. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. J'ai bataillé longtemps contre ça. J'ai plus envie de lutter maintenant. J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi d'accord? Que tu sois à mes côtés. Je peux pas me battre pour nous deux tout le temps. J'ai besoin de toi." 

"Martin, on bosse ensemble toi et moi.." soupira Yann, défait. "Imagine si ça se passe mal.. pour n'importe quelle raison.. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera?" 

"Et si je me prends une balle dans une fusillade? Dans une zone de guerre, aux Etats-Unis même, c'est possible non? Et si j'ai un accident d'avion? Ou de voiture? Et si.."

"J'ai compris Martin." 

"Non je crois pas.." les yeux du jeune homme flamboyaient dans la lumière de l'âtre. "J'ai pas du tout l'intention de te quitter, de te tromper ou quoi que ce soit qui t'effraye tant à l'idée d'être avec moi. Je t'aime.." murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Mais par rapport à l'équipe et tout ça, les rumeurs, la presse, la chaîne... ça risque de compliquer les relations."

"Parce que tu crois qu'ils sont pas au courant? Pffff ils ne sont pas aveugles tu sais. Ils en parlent souvent, je le sais, je me tiens au courant des ragots, même si je suis rarement là. Surtout quand ils me concernent. Ils savent tous qu'il y a autre chose autre nous. Je le vois à la façon qu'ils ont de nous regarder quand on est ensemble. Ils ont compris. Le seul qui ne veut rien voir, c'est toi.. Pourquoi crois-tu que Vincent et Hugo sont partis depuis deux jours?" 

Yann prit le menton de Martin et leva doucement vers lui pour que leurs regards se croisent.

"Tu as vraiment peur toi aussi?" 

"Bien sûr. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer. Je te demande juste d'essayer avec moi." Yann réfléchit quelques secondes avant de réclamer la bouche de Martin et de le faire basculer sous lui. 

"C'est mon tour maintenant." dit-il, les yeux étrangement brillants. Sa voix fit frissonner le plus jeune qui lui lança un regard de défi. Yann partit à la conquête du corps qu'il avait tant désiré et qui l'avait fait vibré avec tant d'intensité quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'attacha à faire gémir Martin le plus fort possible, utilisant tous les atouts qu'il avait à sa porter. La deuxième fois fut plus passionnée, moins douce. La tendresse viendrait plus tard, le désir pur, violent, avait repris le dessus. Il semblait à Yann que chacune de ses peurs se dissolvait dans la chaleur de son amant, à chaque coup de rein, à chaque râle, à chaque fois qu'il entendait crier son prénom quand il effleurait ce point si sensible chez lui. Voir son amant succomber sous lui, grâce à lui, lui faisait questionner ses doutes, il les trouvait bien ridicules, comparés à la beauté de Martin, à ses yeux étincelants sous la lumière des flammes, à ses joues rosies, à ses dents mordillant gentiment ses lèvres dans les moments suivant le plaisir ultime. Son propre orgasme fit disparaître tout ce qui n'était pas l'homme contre lui. Il ne se rappelait même pas ce dont il devait avoir peur. 

Les instants qui suivirent leur deuxième étreinte furent plus apaisés, plus sereins. 

"Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas pensé à ça quand je nous ai aménagé cet endroit en arrivant." finit par avouer le jeune homme, songeur.

Leurs rires vinrent se mêler aux crépitements du feu et à la douceur de l'air.


	8. Lutte et acceptation

Quand Hugo et Vincent rentrèrent de leur escapade, ils trouvèrent Yann et Martin tendrement enlacés en jacuzzi. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Après avoir passé un peu de temps tous les quatre, Martin et Hugo décidèrent de sortir faire un peu de snowboard tandis que Yann et Vincent partirent faire de la luge pour se détendre avant le retour sur Paris qui s'annonçait. C'était surtout l'occasion pour Vincent de questionner Yann sur sa relation avec Martin. Ce dernier rougit, gêné quand il lui posa la question. Le comédien le taquina un peu mais le sentant soudain mélancolique, il commença à le questionner.

"Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là? Martin a fini ses reportages longues durées aux Etats-Unis, tu le verras plus souvent, il sera absent moins longtemps.."

"C'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher nous deux.. On a plus de dix ans de différence.. On a pas le même cercle d'amis. Ses proches vont me voir comme un vieux con. Et j'ai peur qu'ils s'ennuient avec mes amis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont penser de nous deux"

"Mais enfin il connait la grande majorité de tes amis et il s'entend bien avec eux. Quand à ce qu'ils vont penser, la plupart savent ou se doutent de tes sentiments pour lui, ils ne vont pas être surpris. Tu n'es pas très discret tu sais.. Quand aux amis de Martin, s'ils ne t'acceptent pas, c'est pas ça qui le fera te repousser. Son meilleur pote, c'est Hugo. Donc tu es sûr d'avoir le plus important de ses proches dans ta poche."  
Yann ne répondit pas, et Vincent soupira. Les angoisses de son ami le reprenait. Il allait fuir sa relation avec Martin, c'était certain.   
"Essaye de profiter des derniers jours de vacances Yann. Sans oublier que ce n'est pas la fin pour vous deux."

Ce soir-là, Yann se blottit avec force contre Martin, comme s'il voulait fusionner avec lui. Le jeune homme sentit l'urgence dans ses baisers, dans la façon dont ses mains l'agrippaient, dans ses coups de rein. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder la question avec lui. Il se doutait de ce qui préoccupait son amant et il se doutait qu'une fois rentrer à Paris, il allait devoir batailler pour le garder avec lui. Pour le moment il le laissa se rassasier de lui, de sa chaleur et de son corps. Il le laissa le marquer avec douceur, comme si Yann voulait imprimer chacun de leurs moments sur sa peau. Les derniers jours passèrent rapidement et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent sur la route du retour vers Paris. Souvent leurs deux mains venaient se nouer au dessus du levier de vitesse.   
Yann voulait hurler. La sensation qui lui déchirait le cœur était atroce, il avait l'impression que chaque kilomètre qui défilait le ramenait un peu plus près de leur séparation. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Martin, c'était impossible mais l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir être dans ses bras était une torture.. Si seulement ils avaient moins d'écart, si seulement ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble. Quand ces pensées se faisaient trop fortes, il se sentait serrer un peu plus fort la main qui était dans la sienne. Le regard de Martin se détournait brièvement de la route pour se poser sur le côté de son visage, tentant de sonder les profondeurs de ses pensées.   
Ils parlèrent beaucoup cependant, chacun tentant de faire fi de l'épée de Damoclès qui semblait suspendue au-dessus de leur tête respective.   
Une fois fois arrivé chez lui, Yann eût la surprise de voir son amant débarquer un peu plus tard. Lui qui avait prévu de passer sa soirée à essayer de trouver le courage (et l'envie) de tout arrêter, il sentit ses résolutions s'envoler par la fenêtre alors que Martin le poussait doucement sur le lit avant de partir à la conquête de son corps une nouvelle fois. Yann passa le weekend dans ses bras, incapable d'entamer la discussion tant redoutée. Il ne dormit pas avec son amant pendant ces nuits là, préférant passer ces précieuses heures à savourer et graver dans sa mémoire chacun des trais de son beau visage.

La reprise arriva et Martin devait rester encore une semaine au travail avant de partir de nouveau en reportage. Yann essaya de prendre ses distances même chaque minute loin du reporter lui semblait une torture. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la douceur de sa peau, il ne voyait pas comment faire pour s'en passer. Le jeune homme ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à respecter ses résolutions, il ne cessait de lui voler des baisers à chaque occasion, trop rapide pour que Yann ne le repousse, s'il en avait eu la force, ce qui n'était absolument pas sûr. Le reporter semblait toujours être dans son champs de vision, travaillant ou bavardant avec ses collègues et amis gaiement, apparemment indifférent à l'éloignement que le présentateur tentait d'installer entre eux. 

Yann tenta tout ce qu'il pût les premiers jours, s'échappant à la vue du reporter, flirtant outrageusement avec les invités, se montrant distant et froid. Il lui refusa l'accès de son appartement à contre-cœur, déchiré par sa propre décision. Un soir après le tournage, alors que Martin l'avait bloqué dans un coin pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient repartir ensemble, il finit par lui dire qu'il fallait mieux qu'ils arrêtent là car être à Paris lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il n'éprouvait pas de vrais sentiments pour lui et que cela ne marcherait jamais entre eux. Retrouver la vie normale lui avait fait réaliser qu'une vie à deux avec le plus jeune était impossible et qu'il fallait mieux arrêter maintenant. 

Martin avait murmuré son assentiment et l'avait laissé le cœur déchiré sur le trottoir. Le lendemain, le jeune homme se montra parfaitement cordial comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Quand Yann tenta de le sonder pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, il lui répondit 

"Tu as raison. On a craqué à cause des circonstances particulières dans lesquelles on était. Seuls, dans un chalet, tout était fait pour que nous craquions. Ce ne serait pas arrivé à Paris et il n'y a pas de raison que ça se reproduise. Je me suis monté la tête à vouloir continuer, tu as bien fait de m'aider à retrouver la raison." Il avait dit ça d'un ton léger et avait quitté son bureau le pas bondissant, comme s'il était libéré d'un poids. Le contraste avec les déclarations passionnées auxquelles le présentateur avait eu droit pendant leurs vacances, était si saisissant qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé, que rien n'avait eu lieu. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait souhaité, ce retour à l'avant chalet, et maintenant que tout était revenu comme avant, il se sentait écrasé par le manque. 

La semaine se poursuivit, morose, et Yann voyait se profiler le nouveau départ de Martin pour son reportage. L'idée lui serrait le cœur. Il peinait à trouver le sommeil la nuit et quand il finissait par s'endormir, ses rêves étaient peuplés du corps de Martin, de son odeur et sa tendresse. Il lui manquait atrocement, il avait l'impression que plus il essayait de l'oublier plus il lui manquait. 

Le vendredi soir, ils reçurent un jeune acteur de cinéma et de théâtre, pétri d'orgueil et d'ambition. Yann ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais il fallait avouer qu'il était très séduisant. Martin avait l'air de le penser en tout cas, il l'avait entendu vanter ses mérites à Panayotis avant le début de l'émission, les étoiles plein les yeux. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment aider à se montrer chaleureux avec l'invité. Mais quand celui-ci et son envoyé spécial se retrouvèrent côte à côte sur le plateau, le présentateur eut furieusement envoyer de lui envoyer son verre d'eau à la figure. Son invité couvrait Martin d'attentions, sa main posé sur le bras, son sourire le plus séducteur sur les lèvres. Il avait l'air sûr de son effet, et les joues rosies de Martin et sa voix rauque semblaient lui donner raison. Il s'autorisa même à lui parler à l'oreille pendant les reportages ou quand Yann devait s'adresser à une autre personne autour de la table, profitant ainsi que son attention soit détournée. Yann était furieux et peinait à contenir sa jalousie et sa colère. Ses derniers mots furent rageurs, et l'équipe se dissipa bien vite une fois le générique de fin lancé, sentant l'orage arriver. 

Yann mit plus de temps que d'habitude à repartir, tentant de voir si l'invité et Martin continuaient à se parler une fois les caméras éteintes. Il les trouva en train de fumer une cigarette en dehors des studios. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches à son goût. Il s'avança vers eux et les interrompit assez grossièrement pour indiquer à Martin qu'il avait des choses à récupérer à la rédaction avant de pouvoir repartir lundi matin. Le jeune homme accepta de le suivre mais non sans avoir chaleureusement serré la main du jeune acteur une dernière fois. Yann serra les dents en voyant ce dernier donner son numéro de téléphone à son reporter avant de partir. A lui, il accorda à peine un regard goguenard. 

Le présentateur fulminait dans le taxi qui les amenait tous les deux à Bangumi, d'autant plus que Martin ne cessait de s'extasier sur la rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Il le laissa à son bureau avant de se précipiter dans le sien et de violemment claquer la porte. Il posa les deux mains sur son bureau en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. La colère lui coupait le souffle. Il entendit quelqu'un entrer derrière lui. 

"Tu exagères Yann." Martin lui lança un regard de reproche. "Tu n'as aucune excuse pour te comporter comme ça." 

Yann avait envie de lui hurler dessus mais les mots se bousculaient de trop dans son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à les organiser en un ordre cohérent. Il fit ce qu'il lui sembla la meilleure solution, il attrapa Martin et l'attira vers lui en un baiser féroce et quémandeur. Pourtant à la seconde où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Le jeune homme vient engouffrer ses mains dans ses cheveux qui viraient lentement au gris et le présentateur glissa ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier, le maintenant fermement contre lui. Il délaissa sa bouche pour faire lentement glisser ses dents sur la pomme d'Adam saillante de son amant, en profitant pour frotter langoureusement sa barbe naissante sur la peau si sensible du cou. Il sentit Martin gémir contre lui et il en profita pour mordiller cet endroit qu'il adorait. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et le jeune homme ondula contre lui en murmurant son prénom. Le coeur heureux, il alla réclamer ses lèvres à nouveau, impatient. "Bon sang, que je suis idiot" murmura-t-il contre lui. 

Martin acquiesça avec un petit rire et en profita pour le pousser vers le canapé avant de s'installer au-dessus de lui. 

"Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que toi et moi ce soit une bonne idée." confessa Yann en regardant le jeune homme lui déboutonner sa chemise.

"Arrête-moi alors." lui répliqua Martin, le regard brûlant alors qu'il lui retirait son haut et qu'il enlevait son pull par la même occasion. "Si tu penses que toi et moi ça ne fonctionnera jamais, arrête-moi maintenant." 

Yann leva la main et vint la poser sur la poitrine dorée du reporter. Le contact de cette peau veloutée lui faisait tourner la tête. Il glissa sa main le long des muscles, des deux auréoles plus sombres, la fit descendre plus bas..

"J'en suis incapable.. Je ne peux pas te quitter, ça fait trop mal."

Martin eut un sourire triomphant. "Alors arrête de nous torturer et vivons les moments tels qu'ils arrivent, d'accord?" Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Le reste de leurs vêtements allèrent rejoindre ceux qui parsemaient déjà le sol du bureau et Martin entreprit de montrer à Yann à quel point il lui avait manqué aussi. Mais il n'oublia pas de punir son amant pour l'avoir fait languir autant. Il employa sa bouche à faire monter le désir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne tienne plus. Il consentit alors à unir leurs corps à nouveau, à travers ces mouvements qu'ils avaient apprivoisé ensemble pendant leurs vacances en tête à tête. Yann se perdit dans la sensation que représentait la peau de Martin, les mouvements de ses hanches, la douceur un peu râpeuse de sa langue. De nouveau, il oubliait ses peurs sous la sensualité des gestes, sous la tendresse de ses baisers. Il oubliait tout ce qui n'avait pas de lien avec l'homme au-dessus de lui, autour de lui, en lui. Il ne savait plus rien à part qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Il se laissa aller à lui murmurer à l'oreille encore et encore alors que ce dernier les amenaient tous les deux vers le dénouement, un coup de rein à la fois. La passion les rendait fébrile tous les deux, leurs gestes étaient brouillons et maladroits, la lenteur serait pour une autre fois. Ils basculèrent peu de temps l'un après l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, étouffant leur orgasme dans un dernier baiser, long et sensuel. 

Dans les moments qui suivirent le tourbillon de plaisir final, il savoura le contraste entre le cuir frais et la chaleur des bras qui l'entouraient, le souffle qui chatouillait son cou et le bout des doigts qui caressaient lentement sa peau avec une tendresse infinie. Il ne pouvait plus quitter Martin maintenant, l'idée était insensée depuis le départ et vouée à l'échec le plus cuisant. Il avait voulu abandonner l'une des plus belles choses qui lui était arrivée dans la vie, la seule chose qui permettait de mettre au loin l'angoisse permanente qui régissait son existence. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer ce nouveau paramètre dans sa vie, songea-t-il alors que Martin et lui marchaient pour rejoindre son appartement. Mais partagé entre l'air frais du soir et la douce chaleur du regard brun posé sur lui, il se dit qu'il trouverait bien comment faire prospérer le nouveau feu qui illuminait son existence. 

 

 

FIN


End file.
